godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mid Night Attack on Canterlot
The Mid-Night Attack on Canterlot mostly known as The Canterlot Invasion Was a major attack that occured without warning during the Incident of 2037, in the opening hours of November 3rd. The attack on Canterlot would later force Princess Celestia, and all the other ponies too abandon Equestria and flee North into the Crystal Empire. ''Prior too the Canterlot Invasion 'Rivera's Greed Though Rivera was not fully corrupted into Greed, and was still a Pegasus during the beginning of November. Rivera began to take a huge interest on Crystals, and began to visit the same spot twice than he once used too have. After Rivera's greed gets the better of him he decides to steal the unknown gem in which would fuse into Rivera's back revealing a large shine. By the gem being fused Rivera resulted into becoming his true form, but not as large as he is in the human Realm. Rivera's true form was known to be about 2 times the size of those of a human before it grew too it's actual size on November 2nd. By 9:00 Am. Rivera arrived at Wonderbolt academy stunning all ponies in the process from his frightening appearance. Rivera stated that there was a large fire in the forest, but the Spitfire collapsed from just the sight of him. Rivera smirking took this into consideration and snatched all crystals that were all over her office resulting into him growing 3 times for each one that he snatches. After stealing from the Wonderbolts Rivera shuts the Waterfalls off too the Academy, allowing the blockage too flood the academy. By the time Spitfire had woken up Rivera had already got away, and her along with the rest of the Wonderbolts have been robbed of crystals and Gems. Rivera would strike again at the Quarry where he scared off several of the workers, even going as far as to eating too alive. After the region was clear, RIvera than started too dig up a some total of about 200 Gems. This one quarry would be the one responsible for Rivera, growing back too 400 stories. His maximum height that he is back in the Human Realm. '''Rivera's Greed turns to Madness Not long after gathering Crystals from the Quarry, Rivera was now once again at his maximum height. Rivera's entered Madness after becoming interested in the power consumed by those of the crystals. Rivera began to wreak havoc all over Southern Equestria burning Villages, down to the ground as well as consuming Ponies in the process. By just 3 hours, Rivera managed too destroy a grand total of about 20 villages all around Southern Equestria as well as Consuming a grand total of about 20,000 Ponies around the region. He managed to steal a total of 20,000 Crystals in just 2 hours. The ponies that survived Rivera's madness in the south lost all hope and were driven into complete depression ever since the power of friendship and magic was torn away from their land. Rivera attacked once again, in Southeast Equestria where he destroyed another 40 villages in just 2 hours, with barely even a fight too with stand. Rivera stole 200,000 Crystals from the South East. The crystals stolen from the Southeast allowed Rivera too teleport into multiple sectors by immense Dark blue fog, this antic would allow Rivera to reach destinations even quicker, and more surprising. Rivera afterwards then stomped South bound, where he entered the Dragon Region. The Dragons proved too be more tougher, but Rivera's size, power, and strength allowed him too easily over power the dragons, even going as far as too destroying the Dragon Capital of Fangs Village. After the destruction of Fangs Village the Dragon Population was reduced to 17% After Rivera's rampages, the attack and quick defeat on the Dragon Realm would completely spread fear all over the world of Harmony. Rivera then moved Northbound, and later targeted Griffon Kingdom where he stole another 600 Crystals all over the continent as well as setting fire too 899 villages all around the continent. After Rivera's rampage Griffin Kingdom lost all of it's beauty leaving 99% Of it's Population in depression, not willing too either fight or run away. The Attack By Midnight in the opening hours of November 3rd, Canterlot had been ill prepared for any attack by a giant 400 Story beast, despite there impressive defenses fading all around Equestria in an attempt to prevent Rivera from stealing any more Crystals. These tactics would fail all the time as Rivera, would either catch the flaming boulders thrown him by the Catapults, and would often either tossed them or whack them back right at them allowing there own boulders too crush the defenses of Equestria. At midnight while the Princesses were sleeping, Rivera Attacks and Invades the Castle without warning causing widespread panic all over the streets. Despite many efforts of both Magic and catapults that were moved onto the mountain just 40 minutes after Rivera had breached the west wing, Rivera proved too be more superior and managed too easily annihilate these weak defenses. After destroying the Canterlot defenses as well as consuming a sum total of about 39-45 Ponies, Rivera breaches the Castle's Wealth chamber and steals a grand total of 49 crystals, he even managed too get his hands on The Kauji crystals and destroy them preventing Godzilla Team from transforming into their actual forms as Rivera was. Moments after stealing the Crystals, Rivera is confronted by a very angry Princess Celestia, in which both her and her little sister Luna attempt to stop the 400 story beast, but by are easily defeated and are only left too watch Rivera disappear into a cloud of Grey dust. The Aftermath The Invasion of Canterlot completely spread wide fear amongst the entire world of Harmony, some ponies automatically gave Rivera, crystals to avoid the destruction of their Villages, in which he humbly accepted and spared the villages. Others still attempted to defend themselves against Rivera's madness, but those who defended themselves were both left without a village to live in, or consumed. By the end of November 3rd, Rivera had destroyed a grand total of about 899 villages all across the Land of Harmony, forcing the remaining ponies both guard and Civilian alike to flee and take refuge in the Crystal Empire. Trivia Category:Events